As is known, the installation of wind turbines at sea presents various technical and economical problems, highlighting as the most relevant the method of installing the unit and fastening the wind turbine to the sea bed.
Therefore, different models of these systems have been developed, considering the system disclosed in patent application US 2007/0243063, wherein a structure for a wind turbine in open sea and method thereof is disclosed, with the object of lifting and retracting wind turbine assemblies in open sea, wind turbine folding blades being amongst the featured structures.
Likewise, we can consider patent application WO 0134977A1, which shows a system of fastening to the sea bed through gravity, the system whereof containing a single cavity which is filled with water to fasten it to the sea bed. In this design, the wind turbine tower is exposed to the action of waves and currents.
Also, in patent application EP 1777348 A1, a conical-shaped gravity foundation with a single cavity in the interior thereof is disclosed, suitable for supporting an offshore wind turbine.